i never thought i will fall in love
by Staystrong1997
Summary: ally never believe in love and she keep telling her self that she will never fall in love, she is a little scared. Austin absolutely believe in love and can't wait to feel this new feeling. What will happen when These two meet ? (Auslly , Trez)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i am new and this my first story I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes English not my first language.**

**Summary: ally never believe in love and she keep telling her self she will never fall in love and a little scared. Austin absolutely believe in love and can't wait to feel this new feeling. What will happen when they meet ? **

**Age :**

**Ally(21)**

**Austin (22)**

**Dez(22)**

**Trish(21)**

**BTW Trish and dez is dating and they are ally's best friends they don't know austin but of course they will meet **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Now with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

21 year old, Ally Dawson, was so bored in her father store today was a long day to her the store was empty. She need anything to kill this boredom, then the door open

Her best-friend and her boyfriend enter the store ally let out a relief sigh "finally" she tell herself in her head

"Hey guys" she waves to them with big smile

"H-hey ally I didn't know you miss us that much" Trish replied

"Oh no I am just bored I need anything to kill the boredom"

"And the ally we know is back. And btw nice to see you too ally" dez says

Ally rolls her eyes and chuckled softly and shake her head

"You know you're not gonna be bored if y-" ally cut Trish off

"_"You have a boyfriend" _I already told you I don't want a boyfriend I am happy alone and I don't believe that thing called love."

''hello we are in love you know you hurt me when you say that'' dez say it dramatically as he point at himself and trish in one and the other hand on his chest

Ally rolls her eyes

Ally think love doesn't last it's only happen on movies. Ally never fall in love and she keep promise that she will never fall in love.

"You know you can't live alone forever right? . I mean when the last time you had a boyfriend or went on a date?" Trish asked

"W-will the last time I had a boyfriend when I was 17 so 4 years. And I went on a date last week when you trick me to go to the restaurant and it was horrible date he was talking with his mouth full" ally tell Trish and every word her voice get higher

"Well it's you're problem you won't go on a date" Trish bit her lips, trying to think if she wanted to bring up this topic " I mean you're 21 ally i think you need to find someone" Trish tell her Friend

Ally letting out a loud groan , she placed her head in her hands. "Did my dad talk to you to tell me this. Trish I already hear it everyday from my dad so please can we stop talking about this ?"

Trish sign "fine" she replied

"Good. Anyway can you guys watch the store for me I want to go bye a coffee and get some fresh air ?" Ally asked

"Yeah sure ally""sure"Trish and Dez said

"Thanks guys" ally said as she walking out of the store

* * *

Ally enter Starbucks

" I will take a tall Carmel latte,please" ally said behind the counter

"That will be $4.53, ma'am".

Ally get her Wallet out of her purse and Handed him $5

"What you're name miss ?" The blonde asked, a sharpie ready in his hand

"Ally" she replied

"Your latte will be ready at the bar , miss ally" the blonde smiled at the brunette

She smiles back "Thanks mr.,...

"Austin" replied as he point his name tag

"Mr austin" she nodded her head

He chuckled at her. She moved

A few minutes austin called her. Ally turned around, she grabbed the small cup from Austin's hands and smiled."Thank you"

"You're welcome ,miss " he smiled , walk back over his spot.

Ally was sitting and drinking her latte, thinking about her conversation with Trish, she keep telling her self that Trish don't understand her no one understand her not even her dad.

They don't know why she never want to fall in love. she was independent woman she don't need a man to live.

She will admit to herself that she was a little scared to fall in love, but she will never admit it out loud. But she can't help but feel a tiny feeling that her dad and Trish was right.

Pulling her from her thoughts as familiar voice speak

"You've been sitting there for like an 40 minutes"

She turned around and saw Austin "and that is a problem because...

He chuckled and sit on the chair across from her.

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**Review please ! **

**I want to know what you think **

**:) I will try to update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey new chapter! I hope you liked the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Now with the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

He chuckled and sits on the chair across from her

Ally raise one of her eyebrow "What are doing? I don't mean to sound rude, but don't you have a orders to take?" ally asked the blonde man across her

"I can take a break and chat with you, and see why a beautiful woman sit alone with a sad look on her face" Austin not the flirty kind of man but he cant help but feel that he need to talk to ally "and my friend will take my shift" he point at his friend

"Again I don't mean to sound rude, but why will I talk to a stranger about my personal problems?" ally asked

"You know when you say _"I don't mean to sound rude"_ it doesn't make it less rude" Austin said

Ally rolled her eyes " You know that it's dangerous to talk to a stranger. Didn't your mom ever tell you that?

Austin laughs out loud, pursing his lips. "oh so you're dangerous now what are you gonna do to me kidnap me ?"

Ally shoots him a glare " Did you just imply that I am short and tiny?

"No of course not"

"I can hear your sarcasm"

"I want you to"

"Did you come here to insult me?"

Austin chuckled "I am sorry. Anyway are you gonna tell me why are you sad?"

"And why will I tell you?" ally replied

"Will you're siting here alone I though you need a friend to talk to " Austin replied

"Will I appreciate it, but I am not sure if I will tell a person I don't even know well, about my personal problems, Mr. Austin" ally giggled softly

"Oh, that all you want. Than I know how to change that, I am Austin Monica Moon" when he see ally trying to hold a laugh "and don't even dare to laugh about my middle name I didn't choice it." Ally bit her lips to hold a laugh "Anyway, my favorite color is yellow, I am 22 year old, I work at Starbucks what you already know. I like music and my favorite food is pancake I can eat them all day hmm…." He lean in closer, he flickered his hazel eyes in every which direction before whispering, " And I'm a sucker for romantic comedies. The Proposal is my favorite movie. "

Ally faked a gasp, at that. "I don't know if we can be friends, Austin Monica Moon," she spoke his full name to let him know that she been listening.

Austin rolled his eyes " first of all, don't ever call me Monica"

"Well it's your middle name isn't?" ally smirk at him

"Well yeah but it's embarrassing so don't ever call me that. And by the look of your face your gonna keep calling me that right?"

"Good job Monica you already know me"

"Don't call me that" Austin whines

Ally giggled at his childish act " fine"

"Good" Austin replied.

Austin put his hand on his Chest and faked hurt "and why you said we cant be my friends? I am offended, miss ally "

Ally rolled her eyes and chuckled softly "First of all I didn't said we cant be friends I said and I quote: _'I don't know if we can be friends, Austin Monica Moon,' _ "I never said we can't " Ally replied

"But, it's the same"

"No it's not"

"It is"

"It's not"

"It is"

"No I said I don't know if we can be friends I didn't say never"

"But it's t-" Austin rolled his eyes and shake his head "you know what forget it. So care to explain why "_you don't know if we can be friends"_

Ally rolled her eyes for the hundred time " because you're a sucker for romantic comedies. And the proposal really?

Do you have a crush on Sandra Bullock?"

"Yeah the proposal the best movie ever, and no I don't have crush on Sandra Bullock I prefer Ryan Reynolds"

Ally eyes wide open her his shock about what she heard, she lean in closer, "are gay Mr. Moon ?" asked

Austin laughed loudly, almost falling right out of the chair and onto the floor. "OMG, NO I AM NOT GAY". Then ally laughed too

"I thought women love romantic movies and I said that to impress you but I guess it didn't. But I didn't lie I am so a sucker for romantic comedies"

Ally laugh out loud, bit her lips "I love romantic movies but I think its lies, I mean there no real love like the movies in real life."

Austin gasped and Serious look on his face " don't tell me that your one of the people that don't believe in love?"

Ally smiled " well I am sorry Mr. Monica to crush your dream I am one of the people, and don't tell me that your one of the people that believe in love?" ally mock austin

"Don't call me that. You said you're not gonna call me that" Austin whines. And then Austin smiled " well I am sorry Ms. Ally to crush your dream I am one of the people." Austin mock ally

Ally shoots him a glare "don't mock me, and I don't want to talk about that know I already had a conversation with my best friend like an hour a ago and that why I am here, And from my dad like every day so can we don't talk about it?"

Ally was just so tired of having to reassure everyone that she was more than okay with being alone and not having a boyfriend.

Austin chuckled "fine we are not gonna talk about it. So now it's your turn. I told you all about me, so go!" Austin pointed to her.

"Do I have to? " ally whines And Austin cant help but find it adorable when she whines

He chuckled and nodded his head "Yes I told about me know it's you turn"

Ally sigh, "fine, fair enough"

"Good girl"

"I am not a girl I am a woman"

"It's the same"

"No it's no-" ally shake her head "you know what I am not gonna have this fight again"

"Good. Now tell about who Ms. Ally is? And start with your full name it's not fair that you know my embarrassing middle name and I don't even know your last name" Austin pout and cross his arm around his chest

Ally laughed at his childish act and shake her head

Ally could admit to herself, that it's fun to hang out with Austin, when she first met eyes with Austin, she took him as ridiculously handsome and he just had the prettiest shade of hazel eyes that she had ever seen in her twenty-one years of life, she never felt that before for a man, she always build a walls that no one can break them but she can't help but feel Austin broke them when she first met his eyes and that scare the hell out of her.

* * *

**There you go **

**So? What do think? Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. or anything else you might recognise in this story.**

* * *

"I am Ally Marie Dawson" before ally finish Austin cut her off "you don't have embarrassing middle name that is so not fair." Austin pouts.

Ally giggled" are gonna let me finish Mr. Moon, or are you gonna interrupt me every time."

"Sorry, continue Ms. Dawson."

"Good, my favorite food is pickles. "

Austin cut Ally off again " how you eat p-" ally give him a look.

"Sorry sorry, I promise I will not interrupt again" Austin promise.

"You better, because I am starting to get annoyed, and if you interrupt me again I will not gonna tell you about my self" Ally tried to sound threatening, but the smile on her face that she couldn't hide give it away.

"Ok I promise"

"Ok, so as I told you I love pickles and coffee, my favorite color is red, I am 21 year old, I work at Sonic boom it's my dad store and I like music too, I can sort of play piano, but I am not that good at it, I love Fantasy novels and movies and I _hate_ the proposal" she smirked at her last words.

"Fantasy?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes" Ally nodded her head

"Which one's your favorite?" he asked

"Harry potter," she said as if there was no other choice.

"Did you read all the 7 books?"

"Duh, I read all the 7 books and I watch the movies too" ally said with a smile

Austin smiled back "good gir- woman"

"Aww you remember" said as she but her hand on her chest, then but her hand on his head and pet him and said "good boy"

"First of all I am not a dog so please don't pat me" ally take her hand from his head awkwardly put her hand on her lap, Austin chuckled at her " and second of all I am not a boy I am a man" said as he point at himself

"Hurt doesn't" she smirked

Austin rolled his eyes " shut up" Austin mumbles, Ally giggled

Austin smiled when he hear ally's giggle, and liked the sound of that

"So, Is that good enough to be friends?" Austin asked

"No"

"WHAT" he almost snap

Ally laughed, "Well I don't even know when your birthday is. Did you ever seen a friends didn't know each other birthdays? " Ally said in a _duh_ voice.

Austin let out a relive sigh, perhaps getting this girl to give him just a little bit of attention would be more difficult than he thought.

Austin groaned. "My birthday is December 29.1991. And you? Said With fake mad look on his face.

"Aww are you mad Austy?" ally said with a baby voice

"Birthday? " Austin bit his lips so he don't smile

Ally chuckled and notice that he was hiding a smile "November 29. 1992"

"So, Is that good enough to be friends?" Austin asked again

Ally shook her head, "I don't know, Mr. moon, I don't be friend with gays" ally smirked

" I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A GAY." Austin snaps at her, and then he look around, and find every one in the coffee look at him weirdly, he just give them an apologetic smile, he gaze back at the brunette in front him who trying to hold a laugh, but when she met his eyes she couldn't take it anymore she laughed loudly, almost falling right out of the chair onto the floor.

He shoots her a glare "happy? You just embarrassed me"

When her laugh died down she just shrugged, " your middle name is Monica I don't think you should be that embarrassed" Ally joked.

He opens his mouth to say something but he couldn't find something to say. He sighs, " Yeah, I can't argue with that."

Ally giggled, Austin smiled at the giggling brunette. "So, know is that good enough to be friends?" Austin asked again (again) "and btw I am not gay" he wagged a finger at her

"I think so," the petite brunette shrugged.

"Finally, you're so hard Ms. Dawson" said as he lean back on his chair and cross his arm on his chest.

Ally shot him a small smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot"

Then her phone ring, she fished her phone out of her purse, and see who is calling. _trish_

"Sorry, I have to answer this , t's my best friend" she said give him an apologetic smile.

"No, it's ok take your time" he smiled

She shot him a small smile.

"Hello"

**"Ally where are you?"**

"I am at Starbucks I told I am gonna get a coffee"

**"For 2 hour and half"**

Ally's brown eyes widened in surprise. "It doesn't even seem that long"

**"You probably doing something fun, Ally Dawson whatcha doin" she** can feel trish smirking.

She shook her head "nothing, I will came to the store in a few minutes"

**"You better I am so bored"**

"Why? Where's Dez?"

**"I don't know he said something about his turtle."**

She chuckled shook her head, used to dez and his weird personality.

"Well, I see you later trish"

**"See you"**

She put her phone back in her purse

"Sorry about that" she apologies to him

He shook his head "it's ok, don't worry about it" he smiled at her she smile back "so, I guess you're gonna go back to the store?"

"Yeah" she gets up from her chair, they walk to the exit of the coffee shop, ally turn around to say bye to Austin.

"It's was nice to meet you and chat with you Austin." ally smiled at him.

"It's was Nice to meet you too and chat with you too ally" Austin smiled back.

"Bye Austin."

"Bye" he waves at her.

She turn around, she feel a little disappointed that he didn't take her number or ask her if she want to hangout again, and she don't know why she feel this. She opens the door walk back to the store.

And Austin, all he can think of is her dad store name _sonic boom._

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

**please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Ally rolled to the other side of the bed and sigh, because she couldn't get Austin out of her mind, and she couldn't know why?

She groaned " why I can't get him out of my mind" she said as she gets up from her bed and set on the edge of the bed and put her head on her head, she didn't know what this feeling in her stomach she get when she think of him, all she know that it's was new feeling, she lay back on her bad try to sleep.

* * *

Austin was like ally couldn't get ally out of his mind, know he is walking to sonic boom.

He opens the door he was looking for ally but didn't find her. He bumps at someone.

"I am so sorry" he apologies

"No, it's ok " trish replied then start to walk away but he stop her

"Wait"

"Can I help you?" trish asked

"Do you work here?"

She shook her head "no I don't but my friend does, but I don't know were she is do you need anything?"

"Do you know Ally Dawson? She said she works here" Austin said

"Yes I know her, but how-"- before she get to finish she cut of by a familiar voice

"Austin"

He move his gaze to a familiar brown eye "hey ally" he waves his hand at her with a big smile

She get this weird feeling in her stomach again, _oh man I really need to figure what this feeling in my stomach_ but she just ignore it she smile back "what are you doing her?" she asked

"I will just pretend that greet me back, and I cant just visit a friend"

She rolled her eyes "hey" she said with a smile "happy know?"

"Yep" Austin said and popping the _p_

Ally chuckled, then they heard someone cough they turn to face smirking trish, then trish gave Ally look

"Oh right, trish this is Austin moon, Austin this is trish de la Rosa." Ally said as she point at them

"Nice to meet you" Austin said shaking trish's hand

"Nice to meet you too" trish smile at him

Dez walk in

"hey babe" Dez said as he but his arm around trish shoulder

"Hey" she said and smiles at him

"Hey ally"

"Hey"

"Hey t-to you too stranger" Dez greet Austin with a confused look on his face

Austin chuckled "hey"

Ally and trish chuckled and shook their head

"Dez this is Austin moon, Austin this is Dez, trish's boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you, man," Austin smiled, shaking Dez's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" a little to excitedly, but he couldn't really help it. He had spent the last seven and a half years with pretty much two women.

Trish Leaning over and whispering - loudly - in Ally's ear. "Ally, where did you meet this cutie?"

"Wow trish, he didn't hear you" ally said as she glaring at trish

"What? Truth be told" she replied

She rolled her eyes

"Well, I should be jealous but as she said the truth be told"

"Not you too" she wines

Then Austin lean to ally and whisper to her so trish and dez don't hear " I thought you said you don't be friend with gays"

"I was just joking, and he is not gay, if you just open this head of yours" she said as she poke his head "because I just said that he is trish boyfriend" she whisper back

"Hey" Austin pouts

"Can you two stop flirting or whatever you two doing" trish said with a smirk

Ally and Austin start blushing, ally looking down at some uninteresting spot on the counter. _I am I blushing? Damn when did I start to blush? , I don't even know what blushing mean, _ally groaned.

_This is like damn high school all over again,_ Austin groaned.

"Anyway, what you need, Austin?"

"I... uh," Austin racked his brain for the right words. Well, any words at that moment would have been helpful. "Well, um.."

"We agree to be friends, right?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Well, um…" he cough awkwardly " I mean, Did you ever seen a friends didn't have each other numbers" he remarked, referencing her words

"Don't use my words on me, Blondie," she said, playfully glaring at him, but inside her she was freaking out.

_Why I am I freaking out? he just asked for my number it's not a big deal, ughh._

He chuckled "well I couldn't find other reasons to get your number"

Ally blush looking down at the same uninteresting spot on the counter. _I really should stop blushing, WHAT THE HELL IT'S HAPPING TO ME? _Ally groaned in her head.

Ally looks back at Austin and smile "sure" she said.

_Did I just say "sure" I didn't even think about it, ughh, WHAT IT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

Austin smile back, she was about to take his phone to save her number but Trish take his phone.

"Wait!.

"Trish what are you doing?" Ally said obviously confused

"We're just hanging out. And since you're"..." _totally and obviously interested in my best friend_, Trish said something a little more innocent and something that was less likely to get her murdered by Ally, "know ally's friend, Dez and I might as well get to know you, don't you think?"

Austin stood in his place, thinking over the offer. "I don't want to intrude on anything," he said, shyly.

"You're not intruding, Austin," Ally spoke up, shooting her new friend a small smile. "I know that we agreed to be friends and like a second ago I was going to give you my number… But I think I'd need to hang out with you a little more so that I can be certain that you're not some killer" ally joked

Austin laughs at her joke "fine"

"Great" Trish said as she claps her hands

"YES, another guy to hang out with" Dez said as he put his hands in the air

Ally smiled as she watched her friends, _hang out with him not gonna be so bad after all… right? _ She thought to herself, her eyes not leaving the blonde. Austin turns to her and realizes she already stares at him, he just smile at her, she smile back. _Oh man, the feelings in my stomach are back, what the hell is this?_

* * *

**review please, i really don't have all lot of reviews i really want to know what you guys thinks of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

It almost midnight by the time Austin had his goodbyes to Ally and his two newest friends.

"It's been nice to hang out with you guys." Austin said

"It's been nice to hang out with you Austin, I had fun" ally said with big smile

_Oh man what this girl does to me? He thought to himself_

"Yeah man it's was nice to have another guy to hang out with" dez said

"So… Ally will you be back at Starbucks at the same time tomorrow? So I can go ahead and make your latte a few minutes before you get there. So, it's ready for ya." Austin said

She nodded, her smile growing larger. "Yeah. I'll definitely come back around the same time tomorrow. Thanks, Austin."

"Just doing my job. Well, bye guys"

"Bye" they said

Austin made his way out the doors of Sonic Boom (not before making sure he had Ally's phone number) with a glowing smile on his face.

As soon as the doors swung shut, Ally's redheaded and curly-haired best friends turned to face her with.

"What?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He totally likes you." Trish exclaimed excitedly.

"What? We just met yesterday"

"So?" Dez said

Ally rolled her chocolate brown eyes

"He's literally perfect for you, Ally," Trish stated, looking like a proud mother.

Ally rolled her chocolate brown eyes, growing annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I don't need a boyfriend."

"Ally everyone need someone in his life, and I can see Austin is different, because knowing you never give a stranger your number"

"Austin is not a stranger he is my friend, now" ally excused herself

"Ally you just met Austin yesterday, and seeing you today together like you know each other forever" trish said

"Yeah ally we saw how you look at Austin" dez said

"Guys, we just met nothing between us. Well, it's late let's go home"

Dez and Trish sigh "fine"

* * *

The next day

"Mom Dad" Austin shout

"Honey we are in the kitchen" his mom shout

Austin made his way to the kitchen. He promises to visit his parent yesterday, after he gets back to his apartment his mom called him.

"Hi guys"

"Hi honey" she walk towered him gave him a hug and he hug her back.

"How are you honey?" She asked when she pulled away

"I'm fine mom, you?"

"I'm good"

"Hey dad how are you?"

"|I'm good, and you son?"

"I'm good"

"You gonna have lunch with us right?" Mimi ask

"Yeah" he nodded

* * *

Austin was helping his mom with the deshes he had fun with his parents.

His mind going back to a certain brunette he had met just 2 days ago.

There was just _something _about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"So, who's the girl?" a voice said suddenly, causing Austin to jump.

"I'm sorry?" Austin turn to face his mom

"The girl? I haven't seen you act like this much of a puppy since _maybe _junior year" Austin's mom said

"There is no girl," Austin brushed her off.

"C'mon, Austin," Mimi begged, throwing her hands together to interlock with one another.

Austin rolled his hazel eyes "There's no girl, mom."

She gave him a look

He sighs "fine."

"Maybe there is a girl, but I just met her 2 days ago"

"Wow 2 days and she already make you lost your mind"

He rolled his eyes "but there is one problem"

"What is it?"

"She doesn't believe in love"

"Wow, she is a tough one"

"Thanks mom that really helpful"

She chuckled "sorry"

"Anyway the best advice I can give you about her is to just take it slow for a little while. Don't rush, let her trust you first"

"Okay that I can deal with… So, just... take it slow?"

"Yeah," Mimi nodded. "Just don't jump into relationship-y stuff until you're ready and she's ready and blah, blah, blah."

"Thank mom"

"No problem"

And before he could stop himself, he was pulling his phone out.

"What are you doing?"

"I will text Ally"

"Ally?"

"The girl"

"Oh, right. I will be in the living room if you need me"

"Ok"

He opened his contacts, and clicking on the newest contact, which was now the first name on the list Ally Dawson.

Clicking the "send a text message" option beneath her name, he quickly began typing before he had the chance to chicken out.

_So... It's me. Austin. I really had great time yesterday. I know that you're working now. You can just reply to this when you finish or when you come to Starbucks (which I hope is still your plan and you haven't gotten sick of seeing me just yet) So... I'd like to take you out to dinner at some point. I want to get to know you a little better._

And before he could curse himself for probably being too forward, his thumb pushed down hard on the bright green "send" button.

* * *

At Sonic Boom, Ally was helping a customer

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom," Ally stated in a friendly tone, handing the customer's change to his hand and waving goodbye.

"Hey ally"

"Hey Trish"

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Ally put her small hand in her pocket and fished out her blue phone, reading an unfamiliar number light up her screen.

Flicking her finger across the screen and opening the text, a blush crept on her cheeks and a smile formed.

Ally was certain that with the heat on her face, her cheeks could have caught on fire. "Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Trish's sudden noticing the faint pink shade on Ally's cheeks and her effort to hide her smile. Trish narrowed her brown eyes. "Who are you texting?"

"Whaaaaat," Ally excused herself awkwardly. "I'm not texting"

"riiight"

Trish's hand snatched the phone right out of her pale fingers.

"Trish!" Ally shrieked

Trish read quickly, finished reading, and then squealed "omg omg omg Ally. Austin asked you out!"

Ally rolled her eyes, snatching her phone back.

"Austin asked you out?" Dez asked with wide eyes.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner. I want to get to know you better." Trish said in a mock male voice, causing Ally to giggle.

"We told you guys were into each other!" Dez yelled, clapping lightly.

"It's just a friend thing," Ally protested.

"Yeah right friend thing" dez said you could hear the sarcasm in his voice

Ally rolled her eyes

Trish scoffed. "You keep thinking that and we're going to head home. See ya soon, lover girl," Trish joked, pulling Ally into a goodbye hug.

"Bye, Ally. Good luck with Austin!" Dez shouted on his way to the door.

And as the couple walked out of the door, Ally's thumbs went to work without thinking. She doesn't know how Austin did it but she couldn't push him away like another man. Austin is different and she can't deny it.

_I'd like to go out to dinner with you. I want to get to know you too, Austin Moon. And yes I will come to Starbucks today as I told you._

* * *

**There you go**

**So? What do think? Please Review!**


End file.
